Andre
Andre (アンドレ) is the companion of Torkel Karan Dale Völkchenheim during the latter's coming of age ceremony. Appearance Unknown about his appearance, Andre is described as a knight of Völkchenheim. Personality Andre has remarkable loyalty to the Earl of Völkchenheim which even extends to his descendant, Torkel. Shown to be willing to lay down his own life just to protect Torkel's father during his coming of age ceremony. However, that all changed once he married and had children, showing that he prioritizes his family and does not intend to risk his life. Background During Torkel's father coming of age ceremony, he was given the opportunity to prove himself; after having succeeded in gaining the trust and respect of Torkel's father by protecting and fighting alongside him. With stories that he alone fought against a thousand monsters. Torkel's father decided to hire him to work for his family. With advice from Torkel's father, he met his wife, got married and had a child. He now repays the kindness of the old master by now being the adviser of Torkel and following him on his coming of age ceremony. Chronology The Dark Hero's Story Arc Andre accompanies Torkel to E-Rantel where they intend to hire adventurers to help with the young noble's coming of age ceremony. He tries to discourage Torkel from making advances on a beautiful woman he had just met. Later that night, on Torkel's orders, he finds out more about who that woman was. He tells Torkel that she is a famous adamantite adventurer named Nabe. He is anxious about Andre's plan to hire Nabe and her partner tomorrow in order to win her heart. The next day, Andre and Torkel are waiting for Momon and Nabe to arrive. He tries to restrain Torkel from acting to rude to Momon, whom Torkel is jealous of. The four of them decide to travel to the place where Nabe eliminated goblins to find a monster for Torkel to kill. On the way, Andre encourages Torkel, despite the fact he does not think Nabe will reciprocate Torkel's feelings. After Torkel returns from confessing to Nabe, he is surprised when Torkel asks Andre if the latter could give up everything for the former. Andre says that while he would protect Torkel, he could never give up his family. He later witnesses Momon single-handedly defeat a Gigant Basilisk.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Dark Hero's Story Abilities and Powers Andre has the skills of a ranger thanks to his past experience. Relationships Torkel Karan Dale Völkchenheim Torkel is Andre's master. Andre is his bodyguard but also plays the role of adviser for his young master. He accompanies Torkel in his family tradition to hunt a monster. He advises Torkel that going after Nabe is useless and that the first love always ends up in failure. Andre is very loyal to Torkel but said he wouldn't risk his life for him because he has a family to take care of. Momon Momon is the adamantite adventurer that Torkel hired to escort him. Andre thinks he is a great man, that despite having great power and fame, he is not arrogant. He even advised Torkel to restrain himself when talking with Momon, because this kind of attitude would diminish his worth as a person. Nabe Nabe is the woman whom Torkel fell in love at first sight. Andre tried to advise Torkel that the first love always end up in failure. Andre collected some information about Nabe for his master and discovered she is an adamantite adventurer and some rumors about her being Momon's servant and even lover. When they hired Darkness, Andre tried to help Torkel gain Nabe's affection, but was without success. Trivia * At the time of Torkel's coming of age ritual, Andre's child was just born. Quotes * (To Torkel): "That's my young master! That's how the next Count of Völkchenheim should think. Your humble servant Andre will repay the kindness of the old master" References }} Navigation pl:Andre Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Rangers Category:Re-Estize Kingdom